User talk:New World God/Archive 12
re:Theory I tried to translate their summaries and unfortunately, they destroyed all past provisions to my own theory. The real one by Toriyama is predictable but... interesting like ever. --'Sulina' (Talk) 17:06, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :Could you have time for chat right now? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 11:48, September 12, 2016 (UTC) CENO Goku Can you please delete the Son Gokū: Xeno page? It has no purpose and can be implemented onto the character's page, thx -- 04:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Zamasu When you download the RAW for this episode, would you be able to find an HD copy of this image? I think, if we had a good one of the same quality as his current profile, this could be used in its stead, what do you think?—Mina Țepeș 18:57, September 11, 2016 (UTC) re:4D I totally agree to. Btw, did you watch it by any chance?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :The 4D may take place right before the Cell Game, similar to movie 11, as Vegeta shown as a Super Saiyan and Son Goku didn't use any higher transformation yet. But it's never declared within continuity, so what-if story: N-Canon?! :"Mamono" is a general term for magical/demonic entities used various times in the databooks; it encompasses some types of demons like Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, Hildegarn or maybe even Janenba. "Demon Clan" is another confusing term; even Piccolo Daimaō's offsprings and Slug's henchmen are called so, I bet it's the same to "mamono", except rather seeing it as a organization/affiliation (?!!). If any chance we call out the race for Garlic's underlings, I recommend "Makyan".--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:49, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Could you correct the race parameter for various Majin Bū articles. I've made some changes from terminology, accidentally make it invalid. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:57, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :Other issues. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 10:00, September 16, 2016 (UTC) I don't really care much about the rank before; I'll be so glad if it could draw out more attraction at a certin rate (how'll we know??). We need more contributors here, but myself don't get high hope because I dislike waiting for something unsure. The only I care now is beside making more article, a boost in quality score is more urgent. Though, it's a good sign. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:19, September 16, 2016 (UTC) re:Giant Ape Though the two share the same kanji, they're not always interchangable; in Japanese, spelling さる/''saru'' or ざる/''zaru'' indicates a general term for "monkey" species, while えん//''en'' usually gives "ape" (eg: anthropoid/類人猿). I'm afraid that if we do the change, it could be a biased treatment.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 08:11, September 17, 2016 (UTC) DBS Manga I'm honestly beginning to think we need to start documenting the manga of Super in the main body of the articles, along with the anime. It is an adaptation, but both are meant to be treated as canon, to my knowledge, and we keep adding backstory notes from the manga to characters like Black, Shin, etc, which wouldn't make sense if we're relegating the manga of Super to "other media". And the tabbers that we used to try for this, they still don't work, do they? Because those would have a huge saviour towards how the articles would look at the end of it all.—Mina Țepeș 19:07, September 20, 2016 (UTC) : The way you did it for Son is probably the best way; it's gonna prevent adding an excess of code to articles that would happen if we'd gone for something like tabbers. Though I don't believe that God and God and Revival of 'F' should have been removed in their synopsis's of Son's involvement. I know it just makes his article longer but they DID happen, they are a form of canon, and thus are meant to be covered just like Super. Otherwise, good job, NWG.—Mina Țepeș 08:51, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Chapter cover We need a debate here. What's your definition of "Chapter Cover" in the manner of Japanese manga? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 01:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know if you got what I asked of, but I need to point out something. What we'd done so far about the chapter covers is a copy from Kanzenshuu with less modifiability, and as we all know, they're not always right. Imo after various researchs, the cover is not simply the one shown the ordinal number and the name of chapter, however, is more complicated: acts as promotional art of some events at the time chapter released; briefly introduces the main current topic/ single recap previous topic, or in another way, don't allowed to directly relate to its contents and the most major sign of that are panels with dialogue (in speech balloons) and/or spoiler action scenes. It's not confused with the first page, which officially continues the story. In the manner of references, it's called "cover page" (eg: "Dragon Ball chapter xx, cover page" instead of "Dragon Ball chapter xx, page 1"). Here's a good article about this topic on One Piece wiki. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 12:01, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :He seemed not to acknowledge what the point of that debate. Yeah, I'll fairly ask his opinion in person. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:10, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay so I'm not 100% sure what's going on here. Are we debating the nature of a chapter cover? If so, a chapter cover is honestly the page that shows the chapter number and the chapter title, that's honestly it. When we're handling manga chapters, what goes in the infobox should be just that. For example, with chapter one, The chapter cover should be the page which lists the title, so "Bulma and Son Gokū", to name a few. I am actually very confused as to why this is a discussion. I'll personally try and bring Ten into this, since maybe he can follow this better than I'm doing? EDIT: Oh great, now he's confused too and has no idea what's being talked about either. So both he and I are rather confused.—Mina Țepeș 19:42, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Is it obvious? Yeah, we are talking about the nature of chapter cover - RIGHT! People could be confused about the cover page and the first page all the time. If you suppose we place the first page in image tabber in case of there's no cover page, FINE. If you even suppose they're the same on the wiki - FINE TOO!; I feel you don't agree just because that was established long time ago : OFF-TOPIC. Oh dear, I'm more glad if you said we don't care about this topic since it's not worth. Good grief!--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 01:28, September 24, 2016 (UTC) : Wow, that's....quite something to come home to after work. You're not wrong ''in assuming that I believe the nature of a chapter cover was decided a long time ago, but I don't see anything in my response that warranted the message I see above this one. What I did say was that I was confused as to both the nature of the discussion and confused as to why it was a discussion when, if a page has the chapter title and number, it should be considered the cover page, no questions asked. Now, I'm just confused as to the hostility more than anything else.—Mina Țepeș 02:30, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :You pointed out the thing. "... if a page has the chapter title and number, it should be considered the cover page, no questions asked...", but I don't thinks so. The cover page wasn't allowed to ''directly show the spoiler contents of the chapter. One Piece wikia and Narutopedia do the right way.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:05, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::One Piece and Narutopedia do it their way, perhaps. But just because two wikis do it one way does not make it the "right" way, merely one way to do it. To be perfectly honest, this is a wiki. A wiki is nothing but spoilers. Every time new information comes out, we add it. We don't hide spoilers, we revel in them. Go to Narutopedia right now; Tobi is now the article Obito Uchiha. There isn't a spoiler tag hiding the reveal from the eyes of the audience. We're not TVTropes, where everything plot sensitive is spoiler-tagged, that isn't how a wiki is supposed to work.—Mina Țepeș 05:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::We has a consensus where our wiki follows suit of Narutopedia, it's not compulsory all the time, YES, but in that manner, I don't see them did wrong, so why NOT??! Spoiler is not the matter, to me, the first page containts the spoiler is not cover page, it's simply the first page of the chapter no more no less. The cover page is never considered as the first page in documenting and the references. Unless you place it in image tabber and don't care either the first page or cover page or in a specific wiki, we treat them as the same term. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:48, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::To be perfectly honest, at this point, I'm of the mindset where it is just "let them do what they want". Could I stop you? More than likely, as of the moment, I'm currently the de facto head of the wiki when Ten isn't around. But is it too much work to bother? Yeah. To honestly make anyone listen, I need to bring in Ten and that's too much work as well because getting him here is like pulling teeth. This is a decision that honestly doesn't do much to negatively impact the wiki no matter what page from the chapter you show in the infobox, however, I do believe it will look bad on us if the page that shows the chapter title and number is not the one displayed. But that is just my two cents. I don't want to come off as rude, I like you LIN, I just think this entire discussion and idea is utterly pointless. However, as I said before, I won't stop you guys, regardless of your decision on this matter.—Mina Țepeș 06:32, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Sulina who ever said the image parameter was only used for "Chapter Covers" The images are used to constitute the existence of said chapter. What don't you get from what NWG said. YOU brought up all this stuff about chapter covers not NWG or anyone else. Who is being spoiled with any chapter of Dragon ball super's manga? 07:01, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :The image parameter does exist for the chapter cover, no matter what. We're talking about the conception of "cover page." Spoiler or not is not a thing here, you may misinterpret, but "cover" is. How we define them: The one simply contains chapter title and number like our current treatment or the one musn't include relative substantive information within as I try to carry off?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:17, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Cover page is another way of saying "title page," which is the page with the chapter's name and number on it. It is not (always) the first page of the chapter. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 17:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The admin said "title page" and "cover page" are just one thing. Same identity. Then I go with this, Fine. Sorry for a ridiculous discussion. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 17:53, September 24, 2016 (UTC) RE:BCrat Wait, "remove" them? If I'm following, and you mean to remove the images of the chapters from the infoboxes, then that's a no.—Mina Țepeș 09:18, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Gokū's page First off, awesome! We haven't had a Super episode in twenty days, I've been feeling sad as all hell. Second off, Gokū's page is coming along nicely. It's so huge though, editing it actually does seem to slow down one's computer. Beyond the sheer size, it's coming along nicely; the altered placement of the Super manga content is something I'm glad to see, since I'd hate to relegate the Super manga to some place where Heroes should be. It's seeing the Dr. Slump tag added to Gokū that I realize we have to document that as well, though for now, I'd rather focus on Dragon Ball, Z'', and ''Super related content. We can handle Slump with all the enthusiasm of GT. I'm glad to see the page of the main character coming along so well. And in all honesty, it was just a shock, that was it. I was confused as to what the discussion even was, then I was being yelled at for trying to participate after I finally did catch on, which didn't help the matter at all. And update the manual of style to include what precisely? EDIT: I just acquired Extreme Butōden, so expect me to be adding a few things from the game here and there where applicable.—Mina Țepeș 19:39, September 24, 2016 (UTC) : This arc has been the only arc in this series thus far that isn't either a retelling or completely boring, so of course I'd be enthusiastic. Now, onto the topic at hand: regrettably, I've been considering that as well. I've seen it done on FT and OP wikis. I don't like the style, to be honest, but it's honestly one of the best ways of managing content for the ridiculously sized articles like Son and Vegeta's. Also, you have Dr. Slump? Holy shit that is lucky. And, if you're referring to how we've been handling the Super manga on Goku's page, implementing that into the MOS, then yeah, go ahead. And me, I know how to play the game, I'm sick so I've been relaxing with it since this morning and now, after work. It'll be good for naming some fo the newer techniques, and adding name references to other game sections for other techniques, like the Capturing Light Shell (NO GAME knows what that move is called).—Mina Țepeș 03:45, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Your response time is fine, I'm sure you're busy. Yeah, the particularly larger pages like Gohan, Son, Bulma, and Vegeta are gonna need those tabbers to split the content to avoid completely overloading someone's browser. I don't like it, to be honest, I didn't wanna go that route, but Son's article is only...10% complete, if that, and I can barely edit it without issues. As for the game, honestly, I have no tips. The menu gives you combos, and I just never slow down. Like, literally, do not let up, and beat your opponent into the dirt. Stop only to charge ki, and only if they're away from you (there are Z-Assists to accomplish this). And thanks; I wish it was something so cool as overwork. My coworkers were sick, so I got their illness. And yeah, I noticed we still had Part I and Part II on a lot of pages. Gonna be sad to see it go. And ONEY's colour swaps? What now? Show me, I don't think I've ever seen them.—Mina Țepeș 08:34, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes If its straight out new infoboxes, we need ones for buildings. Kame House, Son Gokū's House, Gohan's Hut, Gokū Black's House, Majin Bū's House, these are, or will be, existing articles and should have an infobox to avoid looking out of place, I believe.—Mina Țepeș 08:59, September 26, 2016 (UTC) : I'm not against it in the slightest. Bulbapedia has been helpful as an example before (given how we name movies and episodes and the like), so I wouldn't be against the episode tabbers having their own "colours" of a sort. So yeah, I am not against the idea in the slightest, though I do want to make sure we're not focusing too much attention on aesthetic when we should still be focused primarily on content. But regardless, with that little caveat out of the way, the idea for infobox colours for episodes isn't bad at all. Just another unique thing we'll do to separate us from DB Wiki. And oh my God is it fitting the infobox? Does Whis actually FIT THE INFOBOX!? Holy shit it's a bloody miracle.—Mina Țepeș 19:46, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Completely unrelated, would it be possible to make a render from this, or to find the scan in perhaps larger quality and make a render from that so we'd have something to put in the appearance section for Gine? Or is it not worth it since this scan is for a game?—Mina Țepeș 23:30, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh I will happily lend a hand with that; it's too much to edit it all on your own. Just give me the word when you've got the templates up and working and if I am on the computer (i.e. not at work or out of town) I'll happily lend a hand. Also, what do you have to say about my earlier question in regards to the Gine render? (Also, any particular reason you were on DB wiki? I didn't want to ask 'cuz it sounds like a question that goes all kinds of bad places, but I was curious and it is sorta eating me inside.)—Mina Țepeș 03:49, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh no no no, I wasn't fearing a coup per se. I was just nervous, honestly. If one of our wikis most dedicated users was gone/and or leaving, I wouldn't really have much reason to stay. I hang on and contribute as long as we've got editors here and you guys have remained dedicated for so long, so I'm very grateful. It was more a brief wave of panic than anything else. I'm not gonna go investigate your edit history, I was just curious. And I do hope you can find the image, since having a render for Gine would be nice. Official media doesn't acknowledge her as much as they should; I don't even think she's in Heroes and when Heroes xecludes you, you know that is outright shunning. And yeah, I honestly think they follow our wiki and add whatever new information we put in. When I added the trivia to Super Kaioken, for example, they added it to their wiki sometime after me. This either means that they're stalking our wiki or they watch Rhymestyle.—Mina Țepeș 20:01, September 29, 2016 (UTC) It does look good; higher medium quality or lower high quality, I'd say. BUT I'm not expert.—Mina Țepeș 23:40, September 29, 2016 (UTC) re:Chat req Is there anything about consensuses? Tell me what topic we'll cover.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:56, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :My bad, I didn't violate the policy on purpose but you know, I'm a bit lazy to add more stuff. Not a fallacy, it's nevertheless my entire fault. That won't happen again.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:24, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks anyway. I'd found them for a while, but the requirement for hardware capacity is a real matter; but seeing "gorgeous HD quality" useful for competing, so I hope documenting monthly featured articles with them attached could get more attraction. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 03:38, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Could you take time to have one more? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:49, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:New Affiliate I haven't actually kept up; is it the Attack on Titan one?—Mina Țepeș 16:13, September 30, 2016 (UTC) : I've got nothing against documenting the XenoVerse manga adaption; we are the wiki documenting TFS, it'd look a bit odd if I drew the line at XenoVerse. Though it would fall into the "C-Canon" and "Other Media" sections of the articles, due to how much that series punches the original manga in the face and groin (I don't care how much I enjoy XenoVerse, it walks all over actual continuity in ways GT only wishes it could). And oh, Dragon Ball wiki. If they want to be us so much, they may as well just join us. We'll accept anyone who edits properly, after all. But there's not much we can do; the Super image we're using is probably one of the cooler looking ones out there, and the RoF one is for the latest movie.—Mina Țepeș 17:01, October 1, 2016 (UTC) rules Can I put your images on other charactar pages --UrameshiHakusho (talk) 22:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Trunks page Thank you my friend. I appreciate all of the help. Eh, I thought you did upload 1080p images that you'd got them for a long time??--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:43, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I have all Z'' episodes, yes by torrent, but sadly it's my friend that downloaded into his flash drive and gived it to me since that time I an too busy and had none of them removable disks.. now I ask him but he completely forgot where to take the link from...LOL --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 14:13, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :I want to upload all of them for all of us, but I don't think myself could do it now since it may take too much time and resource (and you know I'm busy at such), so plz accept my sincere apology. :Um, Zamasu survived? I don't think so. My first theory now about the three Zamasu: Goku Black was "created" independently on Trunks' time travel at the beginning of this arc. No time paradox ''here. The Super manga adaptation does it right here: Zamasu met U7's Kaioshin, heard about Goku and want vs Goku since he was a mortal could achieve the tremendous power and that increased his hatred toward mortals, then he killed Gowasu, collected SDBs and switched body with Goku, blah blah as the anime most recent episode had already shown. I mean I suppose the manga will tell us directly about the origin of "Goku Black," let see on the next V Jump issue. But if I'm wrong,.... :One thing to be noted is that Beerus' statement which supposed to be: "god killing god" thing means it would kill all versions of Zamasu in all timelines, which proves wrong as of now since Black and future Zamasu lives well, Future Zamasu is fine because he originates from Trunks' timeline from his very (one of three) first time travels and isn't related to the main timeline even a small thing. With Black, I don't know why, it could be because of the Time Ring he wears could prevent how "god kills god" thing works, (even the future Zamasu don't wear a Time Ring but he's fine due to long span timeline splitting.) we still don't know all its principle and what Black means of "Thanks to the power of Time Ring, nothing that happens in the past can affect me." That's because I hope Beerus doesn't dumb down us and Whis' sure "serious" (?!) when not correcting the Hakaishin. :Anw, I think our poor present Zamasu is now dead, six feet under in his box and has nothing to do with the rest of this arc.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 18:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Forum Hey NWG, I was going to create the forum post but I'm not exactly sure which topic I should post in under. Consensus Track seems to fit but I just want to ask before posting it. Thank you. --FC 22:06, October 9, 2016 (UTC) "I am no one. And I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is the completion of the Zero Mortals Plan." So, how does this phrasing work for you, NWG? I adjusted it on Black's page — basing it off Narutopedia, all hail our ninja overlords — and I think it works. :Zamasu (ザマス)3, originally the Kaiōshin-in-training of the Tenth Universe, is a renegade Kaiō. After stealing the body of Son Gokū with the Super Dragon Balls, he took up the Saiyan's name3, referring to himself as "Son Gokū"2. He eventually came be to be known as Gokū Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku), dubbed thus by the future Bulma, and is now commonly referred to as Black (ブラック, Burakku). So whaddya think?—Mina Țepeș 23:03, October 9, 2016 (UTC) : I don't see you as trying to attack me at all. In the end, myself, you, Ten, Linley, Sulina, and even ONEY and QuakingStar are pretty much just trying to do what we think is the best way to handle this. Me, I prefer to avoid confrontation because I'd rather this wiki we've all worked so hard on not fall apart. Ten and I didn't make this wiki to one day sit back and look at the nice coding job that was done on it, after all. And yeah, the Zero Mortals Plan and the like do need attention, but that doesn't answer my question: how is the new introductory paragraph on Black? What do you think of it?—Mina Țepeș 23:44, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Forum 2 Alright, I just posted it. Apologies if it's poorly written, I'm a little exhausted right now haha. Thanks again for the help. -FC 02:46, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Black So, for the sake of conflict pages, let's keep using "Gokū Black" there. The reason I say so is because it might make it easier for battles like Son Gokū and Trunks versus Gokū Black and Zamasu.—Mina Țepeș 16:23, October 10, 2016 (UTC) : I have nothing against giving the Old Kaioushin's former self an article. We are a wiki, our aim is to document everything. If we can document tea, we can document the old kaioushin's former appearance. And I have nothing against using "Goku Black" or "Black" on technique pages either (more of a sigh of relief than anything else), especially on pages where he shares them with Zamasu.—Mina Țepeș 04:55, October 11, 2016 (UTC) God Is Dead? So, something we need to consider. Black has said he killed all the gods in all the Universes, and the manga clarifies that he killed all the Kaiōshin in all the universes, meaning that the Hakaishin of the respective universes are also dead. I added onto the Kaiōshin page awhile back in the Sixth Universe section that those two Kaiōshin are dead, matching up with Black's statement. However...this also means Champa is dead. Also, we really need to find a way to document the Super manga in the main body of the article. I know I mentioned this before but I forgot if we found a way to do it. Because it is T-Canon, so unlike GT, it should not be in the Other Media section.—Mina Țepeș 19:42, October 12, 2016 (UTC) : Given the Time Ring, it is entirely possible for him to have killed them in all universes and all timelines. In all honesty, the best decision for now might be to leave Champa alone for the moment. But, if we end this series and he is never seen again, then the logical conclusion will be that he was killed (unless, of course, all the Kaioushin are revived with the Dragon Balls, in which case we're home free). We should find out next arc anyway, that friggin' Multiverse Tournament is coming and boy am I not lookin' forward to it in the slightest. Trust me, I loathe time trabvel as well. Awful storytelling element, even though this arc is spectacular. Also, that thing about the Super Manga I said?—Mina Țepeș 19:52, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh yeah you DID implement it on Son's page. I knew you implemented it on one page, I just could not figure out which one it was, so I was a bit confused. And no, we're not simply documenting one; it isn't as if the movie just didn't happen, after all. We simply have to....I feel the urge to vomit as I type this....let the anime version take precedence in the descriptions over the original film version, but both are to be documented on that page. If it will be too cluttered, we could perhaps resort to the tabbers again. And oh yeah, I have nothing against the movie conflict pages exist, but as you say, they exist in timelines seperate of the main one. Also, to answer your question, that disambiguation page looks horrible. Our current method is working just fine, I would be loathe to see a cluttered page like that on our wiki, y'know?—Mina Țepeș 03:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Opinion Yeeah, sure, you can go ahead. It's the most professional thing, I suppose.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:40, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Renders BTW, I never did mention, thanks for all the renders you've been uploading. We can't like edits anymore, but I saw you uploading a good ton of them awhile back, and I never did say good job on that, so good job with those renders, they're a welcome sight to see! Also, the XV2 beta is coming out soon, I'll upload more game data as it comes. I was barely home today so my edits have been sparse, and when I did get back, I was just exhausted and then watched the Bandai livestream (Frost and Hit DLC confirmed).—Mina Țepeș 03:33, October 14, 2016 (UTC)